The present invention pertains to ignition systems for engines, more particularly, the present invention pertains to a modular ignition system for providing a direct connection between an exciter module and an engine igniter. Prior art ignition systems using igniters utilize fixtures including an electrical lead or wire interface between an exciter module and the igniter. The disadvantage of a system utilizing a lead is that the electrical losses of the leads can detract from the energy output at the engine igniter. This could result in a significant loss of delivered energy. Additionally, the exciter is located at a distance away from the igniter. This remote placement of the exciter requires the use of an ignition lead, additional mounting hardware, and more importantly, adds additional weight to the ignition system and the engine. The ignition lead requires multiple electrical connections and introduces increased energy loss, increased electrical interference, and increased ignition system cost.
Because of the energy losses between the exciter module and the engine igniter, it is often necessary to utilize a higher output exciter module than called for to make up for the energy loss. Additionally, repair and replacement of engine ignition system components is complicated by the fact that these components are located at various locations. Current ignition systems require that the igniter first be attached to the engine (typical means are a screw thread or flange mounted configuration) and then the electrical lead is attached to the igniter. The present invention eliminates the need to make a separate lead connection to the igniter. This is a significant improvement over existing technology since some engine applications have very limited space which inhibits lead to igniter connections. Frequently, current technology designs require two tools to remove the lead from the igniter (one tool holds the igniter from unscrewing from the engine while the other tool unscrews the lead nut from the igniter). The present invention utilizes one tool for installation and removal of the igniter. The igniter can be designed to accept virtually any suitable wrenching configuration as hex, torx, or slotted body for removing and installing the igniter.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a system which reduces energy losses through leads, eliminates the need for additional mounting hardware, and reduces the weight of the ignition system.